


Leave the Damn Light Alone

by vanillahigh00



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Canon, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahigh00/pseuds/vanillahigh00
Summary: David and Patrick's first kiss happens the evening of the store opening.





	Leave the Damn Light Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to my beta [point_of_no_return](https://archiveofourown.org/users/point_of_no_return/pseuds/point_of_no_return)!!

The store closes for the day. Patrick counts the register and sets up the bank deposit.

He is standing at the register counter when David walks toward him and says, “Well, this was a success.”

Patrick says slightly sarcastically with a smile, “I would say so, yes. Although we’d be 25% richer if we’d just done a hard launch, but hey I’m just a numbers guy.”

David smiles and counters, “But had we not done the soft launch, we wouldn’t have lured all those people.”

“The best thing is that we never have to talk about it because we are officially open.”

David looks around. “That is true.”

David looks back at Patrick.

Patrick smiles and holds out his arms to give David a hug and says, “Congratulations.”

David smiles and reciprocates Patrick’s hug patting him on the back and rubbing comforting circles, “Congratulations to you.”

Then the light starts flickering.

“I can fix that.” Patrick says.

David pulls away from the hug and looks into Patrick’s eyes begging, “Don't.”

Patrick is confused by David’s request and before Patrick can inquire further, David’s mouth is on his.

Patrick pulls away from David’s soft, gentle lips. He looks at David, breathless, and tries quickly to recover. Patrick pulls himself together and asks, “Is this real?”

David gently nods, “Ummm...yes...very much so!”

“Can we talk about this for a minute?”

David smiles, “Sure.”

“This kiss could change things.”

David nods in agreement and asks, “Do you want it to?”

Patrick nods, starting to sound more stable as his breathing pattern returns to normal, “Ya, I do. I've thought about it since the day you walked into Ray's office.”

The light goes out completely as both men stand in the dark.

“Should we fix that?” Patrick asks shyly.

“Leave the damn light alone, Brewer.” David demands and plunges back into Patrick for another kiss, this one more commanding than the first. He grabs Patrick’s waist and pulls him in as close as possible.

David, completely forgetting that the lights are out and focusing on Patrick’s delicious soft lips, starts walking Patrick backward till they hit the counter.

Patrick pulls away and David opens his eyes, “David, I think I need to fix the light before one of us gets hurt.”

David, growing impatiently, retorts, “Leave the damn light alone, Brewer. Our phones have flashlights. The light can wait.”

David pulls his phone out of his pocket and turns on the flashlight through his phone. David even heads toward the back of the store with his phone guiding him to grab one of the blankets they sell.

David walks back over to Patrick with a wide grin, very proud of himself. “Why don’t I lay this down and we can sit here?”

Patrick grins, “You know we can’t sell that now, right?”

David nods in agreement, “I’ll buy the blanket for us.”

David lays it out and kneels down gesturing Patrick to join him. David watches Patrick’s face glow in the light of his phone as he admires each soft feature on his face. Once he kneels down with David, Patrick grabs the back of David’s head and leans into a deeper kiss, allowing his tongue to explore every centimeter of David’s mouth.

This goes on for several minutes until…….

“What the actual fuck?” David exclaims.

“Did you not have enough juice on your phone?” Patrick asks almost in a giggle.

David becomes irritated with the current situation partially because of Patrick's amused state, but more so because he's thought about kissing Patrick for a while and didn't think it was possible till now. It's just not as perfect as he had envisioned it. “Apparently the flashlight feature exhausted the battery life on my phone more quickly than I expected.”

“David, I really think I should fix the light.” Patrick comments with a grin that David can’t see, but certainly senses.

“Patrick, I can’t see you, but I know you are giggling or something.” David then traces his finger over Patrick’s lips and the skin around his lips to feel the shape of them, indicative of a smile, and repeats once more and in almost a growl, “Leave the damn light alone. You’re killing this perfect moment with your concern for the light.”

Patrick can’t help but laugh at this point, “David, you’re so damn hot when you’re exasperated.”

David comments in an annoyed tone, “I’m so glad this is fun for you.” _Wait, did he just call me hot? _

Patrick takes out his phone and turns on the flashlight. He reaches back over to David and pulls him into another kiss. It’s a soft, intense kiss as Patrick starts to gently move down to the floor pulling David with him. Patrick’s lips don’t leave David’s. Once David is laying down on the floor next to Patrick. Patrick tries to push David on top of him. David takes Patrick’s suggestion and climbs over his body straddling his leg. Their lips stay connected as they exchange soft, gentle kisses.

David moves his mouth to kiss and nibble Patrick’s jawline mouthing through kisses, “You feel so good Patrick. I didn’t expect this...this good...God help me!”

Patrick moans, “Oh...David, guys...you...so...good.”

David looks down at Patrick confused as to why Patrick would randomly ramble guys in the middle of such a delectable kiss. He rolled off Patrick as he felt a heavy conversation coming. “Guys? What do you mean?”

Patrick attempts to get serious and has trouble articulating his thoughts, “This is my first time fooling around with a guy. I never…..had any idea…couldn’t imagine it would feel like this. Soooo good ...so amazing…..your body on top of mine. Thank you David.”

David scrunches his face. “You want this?”

“Yes.” Patrick catches his breath as he continues. “It’s new and different. It’s a lot to take in, but I’m ready for it. I’m ready for us."

“If this is all new to you, let’s take it slow. I don’t want you to have any regrets.”

“I don’t want to stop.”

“I didn’t want to stop, but I want us to enjoy this together at our own pace. We have nothing but time unless you get sick of me which typically happens.”

Patrick reaches over and kisses David’s forehead, “I don’t see that happening anytime soon. You’re rocking my world tonight, David. I’m so thankful for that damn light right now because I would have probably let you walk out of here after that fantastic hug.”

“Fortunately, I’m a very generous person.” David smiles and gives Patrick a light kiss.

David pulls in Patrick next to him and turns Patrick to the opposite side so they can cuddle and spoon. Before David realizes it, Patrick is asleep as his little spoon. David lets himself drift off to sleep feeling very relaxed.

A couple of hours go by and David wakes up realizing he just took the best nap of his life with a very beautiful man in his arms who he, unfortunately, should wake up. The store is not equipped for overnight guests. 

David leans over and trails light soft kisses on Patrick’s cheek, a light nibble on his ear lobe, and down his neck. He can see the form of a very innocent smile on Patrick’s face, but his eyes are still closed.

“David, what you do to me….” Patrick quietly mouths.

“I’d love to do more, but we are in the middle of the store floor, with no lights. We should go home and fix the damn light in the morning. It’s getting late.” David replies trying to be a voice of reason which he couldn’t a couple of hours ago.

Patrick counters, “You're killing the moment by being so worried about the damn light.”

David rolls Patrick back over kissing his smart mouth while rolling him on top of David. 

Moments later David pulls away and looks up at Patrick, “We need to stop or I'm not going to have the willpower to go slow. I respect and care for you too much to let that happen. On a side note, your cell phone flashlight won’t last forever.” 

Patrick rolls off David and gets up, holding out his hand to help David up. Once David is vertical, Patrick lays one more soft, sweet kiss on David.

“This evening was amazing.” Patrick says and pulls David in for another hug. 

Patrick and David use what little cell phone battery juice is left on Patrick’s phone to walk out of the store. Patrick offers David a ride home and David accepts.

They pull into the motel moments later.

Patrick grabs David’s chin for a quick kiss, “Thank you, David.”

David gives Patrick a sweet closed mouth smile, “The pleasure is all mine. Good Night, Patrick.”

Patrick smiles, “Good Night, David. Can we talk tomorrow?”

David smiles, "We can talk whenever you like."


End file.
